Solar energy generation is a rapidly growing technology worldwide and offers the potential of almost unlimited clean and sustainable energy. However, the use of solar electric technology has been limited by the costs associated with installing solar panels to existing and new structures and facilities.
When installing a solar module on a rail, various clamps must be utilized due to the varying sizes of the modules and various rail configurations. As a result, it is desirable to have a clamp that can be used to secure different types of modules to different types of rails.
The solar module is often installed on a roof or other surface for exposure to sunlight. As a result, the installed solar module can be viewed. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a clamp that is aesthetically pleasing and is preferably hidden under the module frames.
Because maintenance may be required for the solar modules and because the solar modules may be installed on a roof or other surface where access is often needed, safety is also an important consideration. Modules can be installed at a variety of heights, commonly about three to eight feet off the ground, and on a variety of surfaces, such as a roof of a building. When someone is walking next to a solar module, it is desirable that the rail does not extend past the edge of the module.